


How to Convince a Spy to Take a Day Off

by pottedkat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottedkat/pseuds/pottedkat
Summary: Jedrek has decided that Theron needs a day off. What better way to get him to relax than some good old-fashioned rimming?





	How to Convince a Spy to Take a Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Sith Warrior is a Sith Pureblood and Relatively light sided.

As his alarm goes off, Jedrek blearily swings one arm around the night stand, giving up on turning the chrono off as he knocks it to the floor. Too lazy to get out of bed, Jed gestures and the chrono thankfully goes silent. Thank fuck for the Force. He hears a chuckle behind him, and turns on his back to see Theron sitting beside him on the bed, scrolling through Alliance reports on his datapad and sipping a mug of his favourite caf. 

"Morning, Jed."

"Good morning, love." Jed watches as colour rises in Theron's cheeks. Even after months together, he's still not used to the endearments. Jedrek doesn't mind, loving how easily flustered the spy is. 

Taking a closer look at Theron, Jed notes the dark circles around his eyes and the hunched shoulders. He frowns. "Theron, did you go to bed last night?" 

"Of course, just got up a little early to take a holocall with a contact." 

If Jed didn't know Theron as well as he did, he'd be convinced. But the response is a little too fast, a little too rehearsed. So instead, Jed sighs. Stupid spy. "Theron, you need to take a break. Even Lana and I take time for ourselves." 

"I know, I know. I'll take a day soon. I'm just really trying to meet with this contact and it's been kriffing annoying." 

Jed hums in sympathy, running a hand up and down Theron's thigh. "Why don't I help you relax for today?" Judging from the situation in Theron's pants, he seemed to have caught Theron's attention. 

"What do you--oh--" Theron's voice trails off into a whine as Jed easily tugs him to the centre of the bed. He motions for Theron to strip before answering. 

"I just want to look at you." Jed delights in the blush his honesty elicits, blooming all over Theron's toned chest. He drinks in the view of his boyfriend sprawled on top of the sheets. Gorgeous. 

He helps Theron shimmy out of his underwear, freeing his cock, which springs up and smears precum on his toned stomach. Squeezing Theron's hips in the way he knows that he loves, Jed slowly leans over his boyfriend for a long kiss, one that quickly becomes filthy as he sucks on his tongue. He bats Theron's steadily moving hands away from his own briefs. The other man pulls back from the kiss and frowns. 

"Not now, love. Let me take care of you." Jedrek smirks, satisfied, as Theron moans at his words and wraps his arms around the Sith's neck, pliant beneath him. 

Sliding further down the bed, Jed sits back on his knees as he spreads Theron's thighs apart and dips his head down in one smooth move to lick over Theron's pucker. 

He feels his pulse quicken when Theron jerks. "Jed!" Jed continues lapping at his hole, giving it the attention usually reserved for heavy make-out sessions as Theron cries out in pleasure. Soon, Theron's shouts of his name give way to breathless moans at every lick as he helplessly grips the sheets. Jed holds his legs steady, not letting him grind back against his mouth. 

Theron loves being rimmed, but they rarely have the time to go at it like this, for what seems like hours and hours, reducing Theron to a whimpering mess in the sheets. Theron is too awkward and embarrassed to ask for this. Jed thinks it's a kriffing stupid reason to deprive him of the chance to see Theron spread out and beautiful like this making all sorts of wonderful noises that make Jed feel a little light headed. Jed thinks a big reason why he enjoys watching Theron fall apart on his tongue is since there's something incredibly...intimate about eating him out. It speaks measures about how much this guarded spy trusts Jed to grant him this sort of access, that he's allowed to taste the most private part of Theron. 

Jed's lost track of time by now, but can feel Theron getting close by the clenching of his furl. Pointing his tongue, Jed plunges it into Theron's hole, dripping wet, and it's gross how much spit is dripping down the ridges on his chin and there's an ache starting in his jaw but it's all worth it as he feels Theron wail and cum, back arching off the bed. Jed lets Theron ride out his orgasm for a few moments, and it's only when Theron's chest stops heaving that he whips out his own sorely neglected dick and give it a few jerks until he cums on top of Theron's chest. After giving himself a moment, Jed grabs Theron's discarded shirt and gently cleans Theron up, kissing all over his body as he hums contentedly. Theron's eyes are already half closed as Jed tucks him into bed. "Sleep well, love." After a quick shower in the fresher and a change of clothes, Jed quietly slips out of the room and heads to the Alliance War Room, where Lana cocks an eyebrow at him. 

"Is Theron running late?" 

"No, he just decided to take the day off." 

"That's a relief. He's been running himself into the ground." 

No one knows why the Commander goes around the rest of the day with a smug grin on his face.


End file.
